Samuel King
Samuel King was the Chief Police Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department. He was seen for the first time in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1). In It All Ends Here (Case #51), Samuel murdered Adam Bentley by shooting Adam with his pistol between his eyes at the Red Party's office. Profile Samuel was a 75 year old man who had grey hair combed over to the right side. He had light blue eyes and a thick moustache above his lips. He used to wear a white shirt with a black tie underneath a black police-chief suit. The suit contained five stars on both the shoulders. On the sleeves of the suit, there was a logo which reads "POLICE" above a golden star. Samuel was 6 feet and 1 inch tall, he weighed 180 lbs, and his blood type was A+. In It All Ends Here, Samuel wore an "I VOTED" badge on the left side of his suit. It was discovered that he handles guns and that he was right-handed. Personal Life Not much was known about the personal life of Samuel. It was just known that Samuel used to be friends with Sheila MacCarthy before she made her breakthrough and became an actress. In Marked for Death (Case #39), it was revealed that Cathy King, who is originally known as the @rtist, is his granddaughter. In Blood and Glory (Case #42), it was discovered that Samuel likes to play tennis. Role in Case(s) In It All Ends Here, Samuel was surprisingly called into the investigation for the first time. He was arrested after all the evidences proved that he was the murderer of Adam Bentley. Adam was having an invitation to the Red Party and Samuel thought it was fake, since Howard was only inviting the important people. Samuel couldn't bear the fact that Adam would enter the campaign's party and so he went to kill him, to protect Mayor Johnson's campaign. Soon after being arrested, Samuel decided to commit suicide probably because he felt guilty for his actions and to avoid his jail sentence. Samuel wept and after saying his last words, he shot himself to death. The player took his place and became the new chief of the Grimsborough Police Force in an epic ending, and got promoted to the Airport District. Trivia *Samuel, Donald Byrd and Matt Barry are the only killers who aren't sentenced by Olivia Hall. *Samuel and Donald Byrd are the only killers in the game who committed suicide. Case Appearances As the Chief Police Officer, Samuel appears in all the cases except Beautiful No More, Anatomy of a Murder, The Lake's Bride, The Reaper and the Geek, and An Elementary Murder. In The Final Journey, Samuel only appeared at the beginning of the case speaking on the phone. He always appears when you want to investigate another case, asking you the reports. Since he has committed suicide in Case #51, Jones will ask you for reports starting from Case #52. Chief King also appears and gives you a message after you level up, but he will also be replaced with Jones after he get revealed as the murderer of Adam Bentley. As for all, since he committed suicide, his final appearance is in It All Ends Here. Samuelbyebye.png|Samuel felt guilty of his actions and committed suicide in order to avoid being sentenced. Samuelview51.png|Samuel, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Sammy.jpg Cathysamuelking.png|A picture of Samuel and his granddaughter, Cathy. Samuelholdingagun.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 1. Samuelholdingagun2.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 2. Samuelholdingagun3.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 3. Samuelafterkillinghimself.png|Samuel, after his head was blown up using the gun. King00.png|Happy 270900_492331580833518_808736842_n.jpg|In Rage KKK.png|Blushing Another King.png|Thinking 1 SK.png|Thinking 2 Samuelthinking3.png|Thinking 3 Samuelmad.png|Mad Chief - Talking.png|Talking on the Phone King - Winking.png|Winking King - Relaxing.png|Stressed Out 1 Samuelstressedout.png|Stressed Out 2 qasw.png|Disappointed 1185590_541979369189206_946140054_n.png|Little Samuel samuel king picture 2.jpg samuel king picture.jpg Ene.jpg rockafella.PNG|Samuel King in Facebook Fall Games Burger Sale 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Criminal_case_title.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers